The field of the present device relates to cleaning attachments, and more particularly, to cleaning attachments for attachment to a container.
It is common to collect debris from a surface with a dustpan and deposit it into a utility bucket. Presently, in order to contain large amounts of debris and/or liquids, the utility bucket must remain upright while the user scoops the debris and places it into the interior of the utility bucket. If the user were to lay the utility bucket on its side for easy access to sweep debris into the bucket interior, liquids and debris may exit the bucket or hinder new debris from being swept in. A device is needed that enables a user to conveniently lay a utility bucket on its side so that debris and liquids can be swept into the bucket, while substantially preventing debris and liquids from exiting.